Spilt Milk
"I bet it won't last." Voiced by: Kate Murphy (US), Abby Trott (UK) Basis: Milk carton Built: 1894/95 Description A milk carton Shopkin, and previously the only female member of the Shop Team. When she first arrived in Shopville, she mistakenly took Cheeky Chocolate's coaches, to the shock of the other Shopville Shopkins. However, after Spilt Milk saved Cheeky Chocolate and Toasty Pop from an accident and apologized, they became close friends, and she was given her own coaches. Spilt Milk sports a very enthusiastic, though occasionally haughty personality. Trope List *'Beauty, Brains and Brawn:' The Beauty to Bianca Banana's Brains and Tara Tiara's Brawn. She has the most beautiful physique of the three female Shop Team members. *'Canon Foreigner:' Was not in any of the original Shopville Stories, and purposely added to include a female character to an all-male cast (if you choose to ignore Philippa Flowers, Opaletta, Annie, Clarabel, Bree Birthday Cake, Caroline, Old Slow Coach, Stella Selfie, Isobella, and Fleur Flour). *'Characterization Marches On:' In Season 7, Spilt Milk played more of a Team Mom role, and was more mature and sensitive about helping the other Shopkins. Season Eight onwards establishes Spilt Milk's more childish, bossy personality that often causes as many problems as she solves. As with many of the other Shopkins, the Brenner headed seasons take the middle road. *'The Chick' *'Control Freak:' Especially in "Cheeky Chocolate, Spilt Milk, and the Snowplough" where she gets every opportunity to tell Cheeky Chocolate what to do. *'Cool Big Sis:' She is the oldest Shopkin in the Shop Team, being older than even Peppa-Mint, and she often tends to comfort the others. *'Depending on the Writer:' She's either a wise Nice Girl or a bossy Tsundere. She tends to slip into the former category since season 17 and King of the Railway, however. *'Fatal Flaw:' Her self-righteousness, leading her to cause problems by being rather pushy or stubborn to other Shopkins. *'Genki Girl:' At times, especially in later episodes. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar' / Innocent Innuendo: She has "big feet". And proud of it too! *'Jerkass Ball:' As of season 8, she has her mean moments, especially in episodes such as "Don't Tell Cheeky" where she rudely told Cheeky Chocolate to figure out her surprise on her own and in "Spilt Milk's Adventure" where she has to learn to be nice to the other Shopkins. *'Know-Nothing Know-It-All:' Starting Season Eight. *'Larynx Dissonance:' Before they switched to individual voice actors for each character. *'Long Hair Is Feminine:' Her head shape resembles that of a "woman's head with black hair", which is also very appropriate for her due to her being the most girlish of the female Shopkins. *'Motor Mouth' *'Nice Girl:' If the writers are up to writing her as such, she's this trope. *'One Of These Is Not Like The Others:' The only member of the Shop Team to not have a number, and of the Season 8-21 lineup, was the only member to not be an original Awdry character. *'Out of Focus:' Seems to be suffering from this in Season 22, due to her having a lack of speaking roles. Even Peppa-Mint, who was demoted from the group for Bianca Banana, has made more appearances than her. *'Sixth Ranger:' While the rest of the Shop Team was introduced in season 1, Spilt Milk's first appearance wasn't until Season 7. Additionally, Spilt Milk is the only member of the Shop Team not to have been adapted from the Shopville Series, along with Season 22 debutants Bianca Banana and Tara Tiara. *'Small Name, Big Ego:' She's more self-righteous and well-intentioned than pompous, but she clearly has a high opinion of herself at times. *'Snap Back:' Returned to her Nice Girl personality in Season 13 (albeit retaining a bit of her haughty, more childlike nature). *'Team Mom:' Tends to play this role to the Shopkins. *'Tertiary Sexual Characteristics:' The only female Shop Team member to avert this, due to not having feminine eyelashes or lips like Bianca Banana and Tara Tiara do. *'The Smurfette Principle:' The only female member prior to Big World! Big Adventures!, which introduces Bianca Banana and Tara Tiara. *'Tomboy and Girly Girl:' The girly girl to Bianca Banana, Tara Tiara and Suzie Sundae’s tomboy. *'Tsundere:' At least at the start of season 8. *'Violent Glaswegian:' In the UK version at least, though only when her Berserk Button gets pressed. *'Well, Excuse Me, Princess!:' Much especially in "Cheeky Chocolate, Spilt Milk, and the Snowplough" and "Spilt Milk Knows Best". *'Women Are Wiser:' Her original persona, before her bossiness became more emphasized. She still frequently holds the Sanity Ball however, especially in season 21 and episodes such as "Dowager Hatt's Busy Day" and "Spilt Milk in the Middle". Category:Characters